Minecraft: For Faith and Mining
by Wolfstar223
Summary: Steve mines for diamond, but what he discovers is a heart that is more valuable than any diamond in Minecraft. They say that a friend is better than any riches. This is June. She was alone, starved to death, and injured badly, a useless, scarred left eye and a hopeless look on life. Steve finds her on the brink of a slow death. "Let me help..." these three words changed everything.


Long-Awaited Chapter 1- Get out Alive

These characters take on their minecraft appearances, mind you. Sorta like ElementAnimation's animating style.

Footsteps on stone. A blocky figure. Torches. Yep, Steve was at it again, pointlessly exploing yet _another_ cave. He lookes around, tired, rings around his eyes from sleep lack. He had bee in this cave for 2 hours since night fell and only got some coal and a measly supply of iron. He tried to stay optimistic, nonetheless, and whistled the tune of _UN Owen was Her?_ to himself. He was just about to give up when he heard running water, and so followed it deeper into the cave, clutching his sword.

Steve was a young man, about 18, who was not too tall, but not short whatsoever. He was in the 5 feet zone, just barely. He had a small, thin beard and wore alight blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. A thin, pink scar ran from his left shoulder to his elbow. His eyes were a frosty periwinkle with a hint of a faded green.

-With June-

She lay in silence, the pain overbearing. Her fiery green eyes were clouded over with pain and exhaust, and one was clouded with infection and blood. The barbed tripwire around her legs had dug in and started to rust in the water pooling near her in the cave. She was exhausted and trapped. Her once brilliant orange-red hair was now dirty and matted, and her clothing was soaked and ripped on her stomach. Her backpack, a light grey pack, sat out of her reach, and it held her fod scraps and extra clothes, as well as an iron sword. Bu it was out of her reach, and she just lay, splayed out on the floor like a sleepy dog, the gash in her stomach bleeding out and mixing with the water, tinting it a deep red. She let the numbing cold and darkness wash over her.

Steve found the water, but gasped and stopped short. It was tinted red, flowing out and staining the stone floor a rusty red. He followed it to the source and tried not to shout in shock. A girl lie there, surrounded by the water, in a pool of blood. He ran over, fighting the current of the water, and knelt down to the girl, examining her. She seemed to be his height and age, and seemed to be dead. He bit back tears and a flood of disgust as he realized how her chances were cut short. He took his shears and cut the bloody tripwire loose, then picked her up she atleast needed to be buried in an honorable way. She stirred and grit her teeth in pain, her clouded eyes sliding open, and she tried to get out of his arms. His spirits lifted at the realization that she was alive, and then picked up her pack and turned to leave. "Let me help" He murmured. "Just let me help you, I won't hurt you." She seemed to relax, and went somewhat limp. He ran home, dodging monsters on the way.

In his house, he set her down on his bed and started to clean her wounds, calmly but worriedly. She sometimes whined in pain, but let him heal her. He used a healing potion on her, but it wasn't as strong so it would ake a day or two for her to be up and healthy. He bit his lip when he got to her face, for her left eye was infected and clouded. His fears were confirmed when he cleaned it and healed it. She was blind in that eye, probably for a while before she was trapped. it was almost natural looking. Like she had been born with it. Which made his stomach drop. _Where were her parents? _His died in a forest fire when he was young, and so he grew up with a group of villagers. He ran a hand over her face, then sat at at end of his bed, staring up at the glass window on his roof, at the moon. He hoped she would get better. This was the first human he had seen in years. It was sickening how easily she could have died. She probably didn't have much longer either if he hadn't found her. He fell asleep , leaning against the wood wall of his house, his dog at his feet.

**There, I wrote it. Do you like?**


End file.
